Teams
by Brennerdee
Summary: What happened when the other teams met their jonin sensei? I think we spent a LITTLE too much time on team seven.


**The Teams**

**Chapter one: **Ever notice that there are ten teams, 27 students and 3 to a team? Yeah, Masashi Kishimoto doesn't know how to count

"From this day foreword, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi!" Iruka announced, holding a clipboard behind his back. "But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead.

"The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of the village!"

**Class**: huh?

Iruka shook his head and ignored his class. "_Anyway_," he continued, "We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a _Jōnin_, a more senior ninja…who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments."

**Class**: "ohhhhhhh."

He pulled out the clipboard. "Now, I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

While other kids groaned, but dealt with it, one decided to rebel!

"Yeah right! Your just gonna make-up the teams as you go by putting three people who are sitting next to each other on a team!" A random kid in the back yelled, annoyed that he most likely wasn't going to be with his best friend (seeing as they both sucked).

"Sit down and shut up!" Iruka yelled back before coughing. "Ahem. Team one: Tai Mayo, Jung kem, Mai tyke…(just random people)."

He went on and on and on with random teams. Just kidding; only a few random teams.

…

More random teams.

"Team seven: Haruno sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…

**Naruto**: Yes!

**Sakura**: no!

…And Uchiha Sasuke."

**Sakura**: Yes!

**Naruto**: No!

**Sasuke**: (thinking) _no…_

"Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

Kiba: (thinking) _Crap, Shino's gonna kill me by having his bugs eat me!_

**Hinata**: (thinking) _–inner sigh- okay…I _really _wanted to be on Naruto-kun's team, but I guess this is fine…_

**Shino**: (thinking) _…_

_Another_ random team.

"And last, Team ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Choji."

Iruka looked up. "Now get with your team," He waited for a minute, busying himself with some meaningless task, before looking up at everyone.

He sweat dropped.

Everyone was separated into little corners away from each other.

Iruka sighed, moving behind his desk and getting out some unfinished paperwork. "Just sit and wait until your Jōnin instructor comes; don't worry you'll know who he –or she – is because they'll call you."

Kurenai was the first teacher to arrive. She opened the sliding rice-paper door and stepped in.

"Team eight: Hyuug-" She was cut off by a boy with a dog running up to her, and two quiet people following up behind him.

She rose her eyebrows. "Okay, lets get going."

Everyone else, who was left, sighed, already getting bored.

* * *

"Okay," Kurenai started looking at everyone around the circle (Kiba, Hinata, Shino). "We're going to go around the circle a few times and each time say one thing about yourselves so we can get to know one another. We'll begin with each other's names. I'll start; I'm Yuhi Kurenai." 

Kurenai turned to face her only female student, Hinata.

Hinata blushed. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata." She said meekly, before hiding behind her puffy sleeves.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru!" Kiba grinned, Akamaru jumping out of his jacket and running over to Shino, licking his hand.

Surprisingly, Shino stayed calm. "Aburame Shino."

Back to Kurenai, "Well, Something else about myself is, my favorite color is green."

Hinata thought for a moment. "M-My f-favorite c-colors a-are gray and w-white."

"Well," Kiba began loudly. "My favorite color is red."

"Silver." They all looked at Shino.

"Trying to get as few words as possible out? Haha!" Kurenai joked. He gave her a look that clearly said: 'yes.'

"Glad to see you're honest." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"My hobby is collecting buttons!" She announced, trying to move on to another subject. They all gave her a strange look (yes, even Shino.)

"M-My Hobby is calligraphy."

"Playing catch." (Bad pun)

"I collect bugs." Kiba made Hinata scoot over so he could be farther away from 'the bug freak'.

As much as Kurenai wanted to move away, she couldn't, because she was his teacher. Damn rules. She had arachnophobia!

So she did the only thing that came to mind: End class.

"Well, I think that's enough for today! Now, let's begin training!"

"So soon?!" Kiba whined.

Kurenai sighed frustratedly. "Fine, fine we'll begin training tomorrow, you're dismissed."

"Yahoo!" Kiba jumped with joy, literally. "Let's go Akamaru."

"Bark!"

Hinata bowed. "Ja ne, Kurenai-sensei."

Shino nodded and disappeared in a cloud of bugs.

Or at least that's what Kurenai thought he would do. He really just nodded and walked away.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick- 

The door opened once again.

It was Asuma!

"Yo! Team ten! C'mon!" And then he just walked out, leaving Ino to grab Choji and Shikamaru and run out the door.

Iruka just laughed at his students.

What a sympathetic teacher. Don't go to Iruka with your problems, he's cold and will laugh in your face. No really.

* * *

**BAR-B-Q**

Yeah, that's where they were meeting. At a Barbeque.

As they sat at the table (Asuma on one side, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji on the other– the booths were large), Asuma smiled.

"Okay, we're going to play the name game!"

Choji was surprised that his cigarette didn't fall out while he was talking.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru answered. Ino glared and told him to shut up.

"Its were we pretend we're on a picnic and we say our names and what we'll bring to the picnic only what we bring has to have the same first letter as our name! We do this so we can learn each others names!"

"But we already no each other's names-" Ino tried to explain, but was cut off by Asuma.

"-Ah! But _I_ don't know your names!"

"I'll start, I'm Asuma and I'd bring…(fake thinking pose)…Apples!"

"Sushi."

"Chips."

"No, no, no! That's not how it's done! You have to say your name and the people before you! We'll start again. I'm Asuma and I'd bring apples."

"Shikamaru, Sushi. Asuma, apples." Feeling too lazy too make full sentences. English and grammar and fragment sentences were all 'too troublesome.'

"I'm Choji and I'd bring chips, Shikamaru'd bring sushi and Asuma-sensei would bring apples."

This went on for hours _(1)_.

"Okay, I think we're done for today, we'll begin training tomorrow. Bye Shikamaru (looks over at Choji), Bye Ino (looks over at Shikamaru) Bye Choji (looks over at Ino)."

**Choji**: (not really listening) (hears) (looks up) (continues eating chips)

**Shikamaru**: (Sigh)

**Ino**: Are you calling me Fa- (hand covers her mouth)

**Shikamaru**: (whisper) Taboo.

* * *

Random team's Jōnin comes. Woo-hoo. Like anyone cares.

* * *

The rest of the random Jōnin came for their random students. 

And Iruka left, not wanting to stay any longer because he wasn't getting paid over-time. But no, that was only partly the reason (even though he loved his students); he really left because he had to go turn something into the third.

* * *

Hours later, team seven were still the only ones left, and they still waited for their new teacher. 

Another hour passed and Naruto was getting restless. He grabbed a chalk eraser and Iruka's chair and ran over to the sliding door. He slid it open a bit, standing on Iruka's chair and put the eraser in between the space between the door and the wall.

"Heehee, and when he get's here, the eraser will fall on his head." Naruto laughed, explaining his prank.

"Naruto! I want no part in this!" Sakura yelled, but inner Sakura had other ideas.

_**IS:**_ This is GREAT!

"Like an Elite Jōnin is going to fall for such a simple trap!" Sasuke, being the pessimist he is, interjected, trying to ruin everyone's good mood.

But his plan failed when Kakashi stepped through and a chalk eraser bounced off his head, causing Naruto to laugh hysterically.

'This_ is who will be teaching me? Feh. He doesn't seem like much.'_ Sasuke thought, annoyed that such a 'lowlife' was teaching him.

"Hmmm, from my first impression, I hate you!" Kakashi announced, smiling. Although, you could only tell because his eye curved.

* * *

"Okay, now I'd like you tell us something about yourselves." Kakashi began, sitting in front of his pupils. "Y'know, your likes, dislikes, your hobbies, dreams for the future, what you hate…stuff like that." 

"Well, Help us out here, coach, you show us how it's done." Naruto said, not getting what he wanted and also wanting to know about his new sensei.

"Yeah, I mean, your like a complete stranger to us." Sakura added. Sasuke stayed silent.

"Hmm…me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't want to talk about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business…but anyway I have lots hobbies…" And he trailed off, not finishing.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and Naruto, although Naruto was the only one who was actually listening.

"He said a lot, but we really only learned his name."

"Now, your turn, starting with you on the right." He looked over towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned, grabbing at his forehead protector. "Me? Well, I like ramen, especially when Iruka buy's it for me! (Heehee) hmm…What I hate is the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen! Yeah! I also hate Sasuke! My dream is to become Hokage and surpass everyone! And earn the respect of everyone!" He grinned in a determined manner.

Kakashi blinked in surprise, at first, thinking all the boy had on his mind was ramen, but then smiled, realizing he was wrong.

"Next, you in the middle." He looked over at Sasuke who sat, silent, for a minute.

"There's not much I like so it seems pointless to talk about what I _do_ like. It seems even more pointless to talk about "dreams"… that's just a word…_(2)_…But I do have determination. I will restore my clan, and there is someone I have sworn…"everyone waited with anticipation.

"…To kill…" Everyone had his or her own personal opinions on this.

**Naruto**: (thinking) _I hope it's not me…_

**Sakura**: (thinking) _He is so cool!_

**Kakashi**: (thinking) _right…(inner sigh) I was expecting that…_

"And last, the young lady." Kakashi turned to his last student.

Sakura smiled. "I'm Haruno Sakura, what I like is…well, it's not really a _what_ (repeated intentional glances in Sasuke's direction) (squeal), my dream is…(squeal & Blush)(intentional glance at Sasuke), I hate…" Her face turned from the happy, giddy, lovey-dovey, cloud nine expression, to the 'it's obvious I hate you' expression. "…Naruto!"

Kakashi sighed. This was the team he was assigned? Great.

'Seems like girls are more focused on their love-life than Jutsu's or anything else ninja-related.'

"Okay, well, Formal training will begin tomorrow." He announced, getting ready to leave.

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted, totally stoked. "What is our first mission?!"

"Our first project will be survival training. If I told you anything more, you'd chicken out, but I will tell you this, don't eat, because you'll puke." He answered, half-ignoring what Naruto said.

"Chicken out…? Don't eat because you'll puke…?" Naruto asked confused. "What?! Why?!"

An Intense look was on Kakashi's face. "Only 9 of the 30 students will pass and become Genin_ (3)_. Everyone else will be sent back to the academy. The test has a 66 of passing." When he saw their faces, be started laughing. "Haha! See? You're already chickening out!"

"…That sucks!" Naruto yelled, outraged that he'd have to take another test. "What about our graduation test?!"

"That was just to eliminate the hopeless cases."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow!" And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is just great!" Naruto said aloud, Sasuke and Sakura turned to him and both silently agreed.

**THE END…**

Just to let you know, I wrote this a long time ago, so I still don't get the whole 'bad pun' thing with Kiba, so if you ask, I wont know. And, sorry to all the people who actually reviewed, I had to go back and edit it.

_**(1)**__ "I'm Choji and I'd bring chips, Shikamaru'd bring sushi and Asuma-sensei would bring apples." This went on for hours._ – The reason I didn't include Ino is because I couldn't think of a food that started with 'I'.

**(2)** "There's not much I like so it seems pointless to talk about what I do like. It seems even more pointless to talk about "dreams"… that's just a word…(2)…But I do have determination. I will restore my clan, and there is someone I have sworn…" – Okay, my opinion, philosophical Sasuke just doesn't work. And "Dreams" and "Determination", don't have the same meaning!!!

**(3)** "Only 9 of the 30 students will pass and become Genin." – Okay, what he really says is: "Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior level shinobi." Okay. Let's go over this. There are twenty-seven students. Ten teams. 3 to a team. DO THE MATH! And I put 30, just so it would make sense.

Anyway, Sorry if anyone was offended. I don't really know how you would be, but if you were, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; If I forgot to mention anything, sorry. Anyway, stay tuned for bloopers!

**BLOOPERS:**

"_F__rom this day foreword, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi!" Iruka announced, holding a clipboard behind his back. "But among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead._

"_The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of the village!"_

"Hey, why's Iruka-sensei speaking like Shino?"

Shino turned his head around (y'know that creepy way were your head turns around _really_ slowly, but your body doesn't even move? yeah, that way.) to glare at Kiba. Even though you couldn't see because of his glasses and collar, you just _knew_.

* * *

"_Team eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."_ _Kiba__: (thinking) Crap, Shino's gonna kill me by having his bugs eat me!_

_**Hinata**__: (thinking) –inner sigh- okay…I really wanted to be on Naruto's team, but I guess this is fine…_

**Shino**: (thinking) …(buzzing)…

**Sasuke:** O.o (thinking) _at least _I_ have thoughts!_

**(Sasuke can read minds!)**

* * *

_"Team eight: Hyuug-" She was cut off by a boy with a dog running up to her, and two quiet people following up behind him._

Kurenai screamed and jumped onto Iruka. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A DOG!" She soon began hyperventilating and talking to herself. "It's okay…It's just a dog…Breathe, it's just a dog…A dog with fleas…and it's probably going to bite me…and-"

"Kurenai-san." She looked down at Iruka. "You're scaring the children."

She looked out at said students and got off Iruka, flattening out her hair. "Ahem, sorry about that." She walked tentatively over to her team and Akamaru ran up to her, licking her leg, apparently trying to make amends.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And soon there was a passed out teacher on the floor that everyone felt the need to poke.

_

* * *

_

_Iruka looked up. "Now get with your team," He waited for a minute, busying himself with some meaningless task, before looking up at everyone. _

_He sweat dropped._

Everyone was in the same spot. He looked at his chart and then looked back at his students. He realized something:

All the team members were sitting. Right. Next. To each other.

* * *

_Back to Kurenai, "Well, Something else about myself is, my favorite color is green."_

Hinata and Kiba both thought the same thing: _'Christmas'_.

* * *

_"My hobby is collecting buttons!" She announced, trying to move on to another subject. They all gave her a strange look (yes, even Shino.)_

"_M-My Hobby is calligraphy."_

"_Playing catch." (Bad pun)_

" _I collect bugs." Kiba made Hinata scoot over so he could be farther away from 'the bug freak'._

"Hey, at least it's not as weird as collecting _buttons_." Shino whispered to Kiba, which made Kiba move back over, giving room for Hinata move away from 'the button freak'.


End file.
